


Mare Ingenii

by Pinx_B



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Action, Background Relationships, F/F, Fluff, Minor Injuries, Violence, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25602100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinx_B/pseuds/Pinx_B
Summary: Returning to the Moon, Yukari and Eirin engage in a 'friendly' sparring match, for old time's sake..
Relationships: Yagokoro Eirin/Yakumo Yukari
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Mare Ingenii

* * *

  
At Eientei's clinic, Eirin was in the midst of clearing up for the day.

Her eyes ran over various documents that had to be filed away accordingly. Her day had been unusually busy with a myriad of incidents, especially for walk in appointments. 

It appeared that the villagers, both human and youkai had a penchant for getting into an assortment of situations ranging from the expected to the absurd.

She quirked a brow up at one of the reports of how a villager had ingested a wad of cotton the size of some of the rabbits tails.

In turned out to actually be a rabbit's tail. 

Eirin didn't need to know the details but such was the life of a lunar sage turned doctor in a quaint little land that was Gensokyo.

The woman proceeded to tidy up the rest of her desk before she was interrupted with something popping down from the space in front of her, a blur of blonde in particular.

Her reflexes made her sit back as the grinning face of Yukari, upside, greeted her.

"Good evening, darling".

Eirin could only shake her head in amusement at the youkai's theatrical entrances, "Good evening to you too, Yukari. Are you running out of ways to pop in on me?".

"Never. I'll have you know that I have _many_ tricks in the gap" Yukari winked which looked funny considering she was upside down.

"I think the blood is rushing to your head" Eirin quipped back and leaned forwards till she was eye to eye with her, or rather, eyes to lips in this case.

"Hm, guess you'll have to stop that".

Yukari's hands snaked behind her lover's neck, pulling her in closer till she could press her lips over Eirin's.

It wasn't the first time they'd had such a kiss like this and Eirin was sure it wasn't going to be the last. Not with the way Yukari thrived off of making things just as _weird_ as remotely possible.

She didn't mind anymore. 

Eirin smiled into their kiss as her hand went into the blonde's hair that was up and without its cap, filling her fingers with the luxurious strands, splaying over her fingers as the lips on hers skimmed in time with her own. The gesture was subtle, an insight into the company they had missed throughout the day, an air of relief filling their lungs as they remained in their intimate position till Yukari pulled back.

Her thumbs caressed the nape of the lunarian's neck beneath the loose segment of her hair, enjoying the way Eirin's skin reacted to her touch as they parted.

Eirin tilted her head slightly, looking at the blonde's sultry features as she licked her lips.

"Oh, never mind. I think my blood has certainly gone _elsewhere_ now".

"Shameless" Eirin chided playfully with a scoff before sitting back and crossing her arms over her chest.

"That I am" Yukari accepted, "Are we still on for later, Eirin?".

"We are. I have some last minute preparations for tonight's lunar festival so that Udongein isn't too swamped".

"Of course, can she manage?". 

Eirin nodded with a smile, "Keine will be around with Kaguya and Mokou so it should be okay. After seeing to that, I'll just need to get ready so we'll set off as soon as we can" the woman answered, "You're looking forward to this, aren't you?" she smirked.

"And _you_ are not?" Yukari returned it whilst dropping her hands away from Eirin's neck to point a finger at her, "You are restless, I can tell, you're all restrained vim and vigour".

"It has been a while. Your annoyance has accumulated a fair bit so it has to be released somehow".

"I presumed the sex would have been enough" Yukari replied in faux sadness.

"I won't deny that" Eirin chuckled, "But this is different, isn't it? You need this as much as I do. No restraints, no boundaries, just the full extent of what we cannot do here, being able to be freed".

Yukari smiled in elation when Eirin took her hand, pressing it in hers as a gentle stream of understanding passed between the two woman.

This little escapade of theirs didn't need to happen often but, occasionally, they needed to vent, needed to let their inner most primal instincts out.

It was with each other that they could truly do this, it was only with each other they could dish out the level of violence and unadulterated energy knowing that they wouldn't kill each other.

So every few months, when the Moon was at its fullest, Yukari and Eirin would embark on their own private battle, facing each other in a fight.

"Right you are, Eirin" Yukari said and took the lunarian's fingers to her lips, kissing them, "You won't hold back, will you?".

The goddess shook her head, smiling warmly, "I wouldn't dream of it".

There was no need to hold back, allowing every essence of needing to come undone pour out with each strike, each spell card, each collision.

It would be a time allocated for the two to indulge in a side of their reserved personalities that few got to witness, let alone like this, fingertips ablaze with vibrant danmaku. 

Neither sage held back on the night of the full moon. 

_Their_ night. 

***

Content that everything at Eientei was in order, Eirin was done later that evening, their preparations underway as the two women stood on the edge of Misty Lake under the ebullient light of the Moon.

The air around them was still warm despite the impending winter, the remnants of autumn lingering around.

Yukari would be gone soon, a thought Eirin locked away for the time being. 

They were alone as they watched the reflection of the glorious satellite ripple over the lake as Yukari glanced at her lover.

She was donned in her armour, her bow and quiver nestled securely on her back and the youkai couldn't get enough off seeing the usually reserved doctor ready herself like this

It was a sight that not many saw so she counted her luck at being able to be on the receiving end of it.

She herself was ready with her casual outfit that she could move in freely, parasol and fan at the ready when Eirin caught her eyes after adjusting the strap on her chest, "Second thoughts, lover?".

"Hardly. I was just admiring the view" she smirked, raking her eyes over the woman's stature, winking to accentuate her flirting when Eirin rolled her eyes at her with a gin.

"Well, I suppose I can say the same for you" Eirin remarked, "Though I won't deny that seeing you undone and unkempt is a sight that cannot be matched. Behind the flashy and composed exterior.." she said and stepped close to Yukari, in slow strides, "Bruised and beaten, withering _under_ me".

Yukari brought her fan to her chin, smirking as the taller woman approached her, "Again, that pretty much sounds like us making love to me".

"Also not wrong" Eirin laughed and glanced at the reflection of her previous time, "Plenty of time for that later, however. Are you ready?". 

"Indeed" the youkai answered and felt for the ripples and boundaries that connected the full moon to the air, "Lets go".

Eirin watched on as Yukari closed her eyes, her hands outstretched as manicured fingers steadily pulled the seams of the impossible, allowing the reflection to be a gateway. 

She then took Eirin's hand, leading her into the lake where the reflection of the Moon was.

Eirin had done this a few times now but the experience was still surreal, amazing.

To know of how Yukari got around to the Moon, how she had done so in the past, it was an impalpable thought. 

Her lover's abilities were terrifying, empyreal much like her own, but so elegant that Eirin drowned in the sensation of being taken over once she continued walking forward and appeared in an environment that was oh so familiar to her.

The landscape distorted instantly, the lush greenery of Misty Lake disappearing to be replaced by desolate land, empty, filled with craters and tumbling hills of debris against the background of the black sky

"Home sweet home" she murmured as she followed Yukari in and glanced back behind her.

The Sage's Sea, Mare Ingenii. 

_Her_ sea. 

Turbulent under its own atmosphere, turquoise, empty, but still beautiful.

Yukari turned around to watch Eirin take in the surroundings, her blue eyes levelled with an unreadable look. 

It was a process she knew her lover needed to do, to adjust to the decrepit side of the place she called home. Across the Illusionary landscape and beyond the invisible barrier was a society she shaped with her own hands, gifted them with the knowledge of life and purity, only for her to turn her back on it. 

Her recreant departure, or so what most denizens of the moon perceived her abandonment to be, left a bitter taste on the tip of Eirin's tongue even if she never outwardly displayed it. 

So returning here was always going to be quite an emotional journey for the lunar goddess.

Eirin glanced in several directions, feeling the still air surround her as her eyes landed back to the youkai.

"Are you alright?" she asked and cupped the lunarian's cheek, brushing her thumb over her cheek.

"I am" Eirin hummed and wrapped an arm around her waist to pull her in closer, "There is always a sense of nostalgia when coming here I suppose, it feels truculent".

"That is understandable" Yukari nodded, "Between your own history here, and ours, it is quite something, isn't it?".

Eirin smiled before lowering her head slightly to kiss Yukari again, "Well, I certainly would not alter it".

The blonde sank into Eirin's embrace, resting her palms on the sage's chest while sliding her fingers down the wrap of Eirin's quiver, "Me neither". 

"Now _that_ , is a sight I won't get used to seeing" a teasing voice interrupted them. 

The duo turned to find the Watatsuki sisters approaching them.

Toyohime was waving as Yorihime was looking away with a blush on her cheeks. Her sister's statement certainly matched her countenance which made their Master chuckle as they walked to the Princesses.

"Toyohime, Yorihime, it is wonderful to see you again".

Both women bowed to their mentor as Yukari watched on with amusement. 

"Likewise, Master" Toyohime greeted, "Yukari, long time no see. How badly did you annoy Master for this to happen again?".

"I believe Yukari's ability to do that cannot be measured" Yorihime smirked slyly.

Eirin watched an indignant frown appear on Yukari's lips, "Bold of you to assume I resort to such matters, Yorihime".

"Besides, I would like to assume that I have become somewhat acclimated to Yukari's antics so there isn't necessarily a reason for these battles per say" Eirin answered and smiled at her lover, "That and it is wise to keep the relationship on its toes given our lifespans".

"Well, if Master gets bored with Yukari, I'm sure there are plenty of others to take her place" Toyohime winked. 

The goading from the lunarians was nothing new as they dished out as well as they received so Yukari smirked and curled her arms beneath Eirin's from the back, propping her chin on the side that was obstructed by her quiver, "I wouldn't be sure about that" she chuckled at the blonde, "Eirin would have a difficult time attempting to replace me. Isn't that right, sweetheart?" she cooed lowly into Eirin's ear, causing the goddess to falter.

Yorihime rolled her eyes, not needing to see her mentor surrounded with Yukari and getting intimate like this.

Her sister on the other hand was grinning, tapping her fan against her chin, "I'm inclined to believe Master feels the same with the way she is blushing".

The youkai laughed and pressed a kiss over Eirin's jaw as the lunarian spoke up, "As entertaining as this conversation is, we should commence with what we came here to do, Yukari" she said to her lover after caressing her cheek.

She was released by Yukari whom nodded, "Indeed. Well, we should certainly continue this chat about Eirin's impressive..anatomy another time".

"No we do not" Yorihime refuted before her expression turned somewhat contemplative, "Is this the same procedure as the previous occasions I assume, Master?". 

"Yes, we won't stretch it out too much and Yukari will put up another barrier to minimise and conceal the effects".

"We've said we're training the rabbits out here so that should be okay" Toyohime piped up, "I'm looking forward to this".

"I can't deny sis's excitement. It is always a spectacular sight to watch Master engaged in combat".

Eirin smiled at the duo, "You mean me essentially beating the hell out of my Yukari?".

"Poetic justice for stealing our sake" the younger Princess waved off and smirked at the youkai.

"Well, the only thing you will be treated to witnessing is your beloved mentor meeting her defeat by my hands. It is a good thing to dream however, so keep at it, Yorihime".

"Oh, we shall see about that" Eirin chuckled, "Shall we begin?". 

"Let's do so, sweetheart". 

"Good luck" Toyohime said to both as she and her sister floated back into the vicinity as Yukari and Eirin readied themselves.

The gauntlet had been set as the women exchanged knowing glances at their pre duel trash talk which was also one of the highlights for the sisters. They were indeed looking forward to another spectacle of Yukari and Eirin going at each other without reservation, without fear.

A part of them understood the need for the two sages to vent out like this, two utilise the full capacity of their abilities and unleash it on each other.

They had an understanding between them that no other could decipher and with these charged altercations, it only provided more fuel to the flickering flames of their partnership and relationship.

"Ready?" the youkai asked. 

Eirin nodded, "Let's begin".

They assigned some distance between them, adhering to some of the spell card rules but not all of them.

They knew they didn't have to be delicate with each other, they knew the lengths to go to, the limits to meet before they truly annihilated each other, or in this case, Yukari. 

So as the stagnant air of the Moon circulated around the two women with the thrashing waves of the Sage's Sea on their side, they exchanged a smile only for each other, their pact, their games beginning.

The atmosphere between them was tense, blue zeroing in onto violet, faces framed with their hair as their eyes took in each other. 

Daring the other to make the first move.

To leap into the first step. 

A step they both commenced.

The two leapt into the air, splaying a round of danmaku out from their outstretched hands.

Each bullet connected, slamming against each other as their owners twirled around the air space, moving towards the other, pushing the energy out of their hands to watch the ebullient colours collide in a show that would make every fireworks festival appear tame.

They continued, moving towards each other as the aggression began building up when the first ejection of their pent up thoughts were being expelled from their hands.

It would be Yukari who initiated her first attack, gapping away and then reappearing above Eirin, lips turned at the corners in an alluring smirk.

She had no intentions of going easy on her lover as their scrimmage commenced. 

The first assault of their session would be memorable. 

**-Barrier Boundary of Life and Death-**

A ring of violet surrounded Yukari as a slew of purple and amethyst bullets ejected from her fan, the space between each barely navigable. 

Eirin's eyes widened as the pretty array of bullets hammered out and straight to her, covering the expanse of the space as she had to begin dodging, escaping getting hit by the intricate web of bullets.

She was weaving around, skidding into tight corners as the sky around her was dotted by Yukari's bullets. Eirin didn't have a moment to think, a few of the bullets landing on her and she grinned, taking in the pace Yukari was going to set which made this easier for her as she continued to dodge the attack.

As agile as Eirin was, she couldn't evade all of the incandescent projectiles, each one meeting with the skin of her bare arms, gride after gride forming trenches of cuts. 

Soon, large red rings with a silver interior appeared alongside the smaller bullets, making the evasion that much more strenuous as the barrage continued to flood her. It was only enhanced by deadly streams of golden and turquoise bullets that added to the myriad of dazzling colours being displayed. 

Her lover was nothing if not deadly whilst remaining idle and confident in the midst of her actions and Eirin had seen this before, waiting the blizzard of firepower to fizzle out. 

It was her turn now. 

**-God Sign "Genealogy of the Celestials"-**

The intricate pattern of scarlet and ultramarine lines covered the expanse of the sky around Eirin and Yukari marvelled at the way it formed, its sheer elegance making her stumble.

Within the hopscotch of the colliding lasers were the onslaught of red orbs that were circled in silver, accompanying the smaller blue bullets which headed straight towards the youkai. 

No matter how many times she had witnessed the attack, she still felt appreciative of such a creation but that was to be expected given the woman it was created by.

She didn't have a longer moment to stare in awe as the barricade of bullets spread around her, aggressive yet beautiful, zipping and speeding through each cluster. She had to retreat into her gap, hopping in and out of them as the incursion of lasers continued to hammer down on her. 

The ground beneath became marred further with the overwhelming energy of Eirin's power, new craters being crafted as Yukari attempted to keep moving. 

With Eirin hovering near a mountainous range created by the onslaught of asteroid and meteorite collisions the surface of the Moon had endured, she waited for the youkai to resurface.

She had to keep in mind that Yukari could evade attacks in ways few could, something to ponder for her next move. 

Yukari had appeared from behind the range, pulsing violet eyes colouring the desolate landscape as she prepared herself. 

She grinned whilst declaring her spell card. 

**-Secret God Barrier-**

The lunarian grit her teeth when she recalled what Yukari's spell card consisted of, combining both her own power with Okina's. 

Soft carnation and sky blue bullets twirled around in ways that made Eirin's head spin, the curved lines dotting the skyline majestically. 

A resounding ejection of danmaku splintered through the air as Eirin rushed to evade the multitude of bullets coming her way. She weaved into a deep crater, clenching her fist as the attack engulfed her, encapsulating her in a remarkable prison before she lurched out of the hole and back into the air.

While the attack was comparatively slower and easier to dodge, the sheer range of them packed Eirin into a tight squeeze. 

More than a few of the orbs slammed into her, sending her tumbling to the surface again before she pushed herself back, meeting the rugged ground of the Moon. She looked back up to see Yukari smirking at her, in a way that Okina would and she couldn't help but feel a tinge of jealousy but that was quickly pushed to the back of her mind.

Their relationship was strictly platonic, at least, it had been for a while. 

There was no time for delving into it as she attempted to graze each flood of colourful projectiles, twisting her way till she was sure Yukari was done with her attack.

She exchanged a look with her lover, seated on a gap, daring Eirin to get her back for her somewhat juvenile method of taunting her. 

So that is exactly what she did. 

**-Resurrection "Rising Game"-**

Yukari closed her fan and lingered in the air on a gap, watching her lover hover down to the ground, blue eyes ablaze as she readied to move out of the way of whatever Eirin had planned as a counter attack.

She knew she had struck a nerve or three by using that spell card; Okina's potent presence had never settled well with the lunarian. 

Not in terms of having another lover, but just Okina's general arrogance and pride.

Yukari revelled in the energy oozing from Eirin as she ensured she'd make it up to her, supposedly if Eirin didn't annihilate her first. 

The lunar sage bode her time as Yukari attempted to anticipate her move, watching eagerly and she didn't expect Eirin to rush at her with a quick dash, swiping with her fist to connect to the youkai's face. The string of physical attacks had the blonde out of sorts as she blocked Eirin's melee combination before the woman jumped back and summoned the attack she wanted to use.

Clusters of azure bullets trapped the youkai as Eirin's sigil took over an expansive amount of space. 

Before the youkai knew it, the sky was brought to life with royal blue, obsidian and neon red bullets, rising from the air and connecting in ways where evading would be borderline impossible. She didn't making it into her gap in time, feeling the full brunt of the attack, wincing at the intensity of her lover's spell card.

Yukari cursed, flying through the land and air, skimming over and adjacent to the bullets whilst watching where Eirin was.

She too was moving in sync, controlling the flow and intensity of the larger circular red bullets which followed wherever Yukari appeared. No matter how much the blonde tried to disturb the flow of the danmaku, Eirin countered it till the spell card was over, leaving Yukari almost as winded and wounded as she was.

A range of scarting inflictions were visible near Yukari's abdomen as the injuries oozed crimson, blending in elegantly with the violet of her tabard which she brushed away whilst gathering her bearings. 

The woman knew what she wanted to follow up her previous spell card with. 

**-Splitter "Thing That Splits All Into Two"-**

Yukari didn't bother halting her next choice of attack to use, staring at her lover from the ground. 

There wasn't a moment to hesitate for the Goddess as her eyes widened when Yukari summoned the spell, splitting two sections of the air till they appeared like turquoise turbines which were now heading her way.

She had wondered whether this card truly abided by the rules since it more or less meant imminent death for whomever was the recipient of it.

Eirin barely ditched by, the twin gaps slicing over her upper right arm and an inch closer would have resulted in Eirin's arm being decapitated. She clenched her teeth, evading the rest of the barrage, avoiding the deadly gaps that had the intent of splitting one into two, ducking behind a clump of regolith that went flying.

Her body was seeping blood, scathed now as her armour had been slightly damaged so she tried to strategies what she wanted to do next, how she was going to render Yukari immobile.

After the attack died down, Eirin paused for a second to notice that Yukari was also depleted slightly as they caught their breaths, eyes meeting a coquettish grin from her. The look of admiration crossing Eirin's features at the attack was a sight her lover couldn't tire of seeing. 

Eirin couldn't deny Toyohime's earlier comment of seeing Yukari like this. 

The need to accelerate that prompted the sage to plot her next attack. 

**-"Curse of the Heavens Apollo 13"-**

She craved to witness more of the blonde's aggression and strength so she didn't wait any longer to begin her spell card. 

Yukari flicked her fan back into a gap as she zipped towards Eirin, keeping a distance to her but it was not far enough when Eirin unleashed her move, a disastrous bombardment of untamed energy inflicted on the one which was caught in the midst of its barrage.

Neon red and electric blue practically blinded Yukari as the tsunami of bullets littered the space between them, like mines waiting to go off. 

She had a recollection of the numerous failed launches of space probes and she wondered if this was Eirin's doing as she winced at the illuminating bullets of light covering the entirety of the black sky around them, blunt tips etching from every corner to barricade the youkai in. Yukari was becoming enclosed in the eye of the storm as she scrambled to get out of there, dropping form gap to gap while she skimmed closer to the surface of the ground and looping up to evade Eirin's wrath.

She had to manoeuvre quickly and deflect with her parasol as Eirin was relentless, putting her all into the attack, the sheer determination and strength in her body and mind making Yukari falter almost.

She had to take her escape quickly and even then her movements were maladroit, disappearing into a gap and getting out of the lunar sage's sight.

Everything went silent for a second with Eirin scanning the vicinity, eyes strained to pinpoint where the youkai would reappear again. 

Just as suddenly, Yukari appeared in front of the Goddess. 

They were face to face now, "Not bad, Eirin" she grinned and with a strength Yukari kept concealed, grabbed her lover by the throat and shoved her down toward the sea, submerging the sage within it. 

Eirin didn't get an opportunity to react as she barrelled into the body of water, her lungs filling with liquid as she desperately reached for the surface. 

She scoffed internally at not putting it past her unpredictable lover to do something like this. 

Meanwhile, on the outskirts of the sages battlefield, the Watatsuki sisters watched on with intrigue and amazement. 

"For a youkai that spends most of her time sleeping and is generally torpid, Yukari is surprisingly strong. Master's height alone topples her and yet, the way she managed to thrown her like that with ease is quite something". 

Toyohime nodded at her sister's comment as they were perched on another mountain range, observing the spectacle with astonishment, "She is a youkai after all, perhaps something more".

"What do you mean?". 

"Just like Master, Yukari harbours much more than she shows on a surface level in terms of her power, history and abilities. They're equally sagacious let's just say" Toyohime divulged and bit into a peach, "Look at how levelled they are".

"That cannot be refuted" Yorihime nodded, "It's enthralling to see them like this. My fight with Reimu and the others certainly was eye opening in terms of the spell card rules, however, it feels like a whole different level now, doesn't it".

Toyohime chuckled, watching Yukari pop out in a gap, hovering over Eirin with what was definitely the smuggest grin she had ever seen as the sages became imbued in a staring and grinning match.

"Frightening, right?". 

That was one word for it as Yorihime watched the ineffable sages speak to each other so casually and sweetly when a minute ago they were vying to bury each other in the crevices of the Moon.

Eirin and Yukari were truly a creation of their own, untouchable, only by each other.

The sisters could admire the partnership as the women’s power deserved to be appreciated by those that had the luck of being able to witness it like _this_ , raw, unmitigated. 

Back in The Sage's Sea, Eirin had resurfaced. 

Art by: [dpc_art](https://www.instagram.com/dpc_art/)

"Nice night for a swim, honey?".

Yukari was waiting, half immersed in a gap when her lover finally surfaced, her cap long gone, outfit completely drenched and she gave the youkai a glare.

"Why don't you come in and find out?".

"Hm, I would but the sight of you looking so _wet_ is..doing things to me" she smirked behind her fingers, giggling condescendingly which resulted the lunarian sprinkling her lover with a brume of water.

"Charming as ever" Eirin shook her head with a grin as she stared up at the blonde, admiring the multitude of wounds on her which definitely mirrored her own, "You're certainly not holding back, are you Yukarin?".

"Do you want me to?". 

As much as Yukari was teasing her, it was a serious question.

This was mutual, both respecting each other's limits and even if Eirin was immortal, she wasn't spared from the pain of infliction and recovery so she did want to know if it was too much.

Eirin appreciated the consideration, "No, keep as you are. I'm quite enjoying myself. How about you? Please do tell me if I need to hold back".

The blonde waved her concern away, brushing back the tips of Eirin's damp fringe, "Likewise, the feeling is mutual. Moments like this are a pleasant reminder to our past in a sense".

"Agreed. I think back to that night, yourself and Reimu being quite a team".

"Like you and Kaguya I should add" Yukari chuckled, "Whenever the next incident occurs, you and I should fight side by side, like this. What do you say?".

"Well, the less incidents the better but I cannot deny that it would be quite something to fight with you" Eirin answered, feeling the pads of the blonde's fingers skim over the cut on her ear, "The ultimate power move, hmm?". 

Yukari grinned, "Put the rest in place together, like I put you?". 

Her tone was as kittenish as ever, prompting Eirin to match it as she pulled the youkai down by her collar, closer so that they were face to face, the heat emanating from the woman tangible. She couldn't refute the way her lover used the raw sensuality she was composed up of, not needing to expose the true extent of her abilities to strike fear into those around her, much like herself.

"You've yet to do so, sweetheart" she replied sweetly in a mocking way, "This isn't over yet".

"Is that so?" Yukari purred, stroking the curve of Eirin's defined cheek bone, gazing into those inviting blue eyes loaded with an intensity, a challenge.

She couldn't get enough, of peeling away Eirin's sensibility and resolve till she showed what she was capable of with those pretty hands of hers. The lunar Goddess was a force to be reckoned with and Yukari couldn’t get enough of playing with her, loving her.

There was an unhinged power in the way Eirin composed herself, created things around her and Yukari found it mesmeric. 

So when Eirin tipped her head to the side, lowering her closer, Yukari's breath hitched in her throat, just like Eirin's did when they shared a gentle kiss.

They could taste the metallic flavour of blood, the rugged lines on their lips as they held the kiss, a serene moment in the centre of the carnage they were about to unleash again. 

It was a fleeting pause before they returned back to their fight.

One that Eirin had taking to plotting as she bit down harder, making Yukari pull away to see that the woman had readied her bow and arrow after releasing her.

"Sneaky little lunarian" she grinned and dunked into her gap, reappearing several metres above Eirin as the goddess demonstrated just what she could do with the weapon her existence was carved out of.

She flew up out of the sea, eyes zeroed in on her lover with her position ready to unleash her archery abilities. 

Yukari zipped around the air space as a torrent of arrows flew from the Doctor, the aim precise as it skimmed over Yukari's dress, scraping the flesh when she tried to manoeuvre herself out of the way.

It was like a waterfall of the deadly projectiles and the pace at which Eirin was shooting them was frightening, gaze steady, locking onto Yukari like she had a chain around her waist, following the youkai's swift movements with expert ease. 

She flew towards her, nocking more as she went along and in a slip up of Yukari's calculations, the arrows pierced her.

One near her waist, another in her upper right arm, one down her right leg.

Yukari muffled a scream as the sharp tips pieced into her, locking between her muscles as she lost her strength and plummeted to the ground. She tried to steady herself in mid air but it was proving to be a difficult task given Eirin's continuous attacking and the injuries she had obtained, yanking the bows out in the midst of falling. 

A few more errant arrows skimmed past her, one slicing her cheek as Yukari swerved as erratically as she could to escape the firing line. She could feel the arrows follow her, zooming over and around as she glided in whatever direction she could. 

Eirin didn't ease her assault, nocking another elegant arrow back, aiming for Yukari's left arm that wasn't as injured yet. 

As soon as she saw the white of the dress turn red, she couldn't help the slight quirk of her lips as she gave chase to Yukari who was in a troubling situation now. 

The woman managed to drop into a gap to shield herself as Eirin frantically searched for her but she was nowhere to be found.

The bow lingered in her hands as her eyes swept across the air and sea, waiting for the blonde to pop out but she didn't. 

Eirin tutted, wondering if perhaps she had gotten carried away considering the lentitude of the blonde's actions.

She had seen how many had pierced Yukari and felt slightly guilty, more so when watching her plummet to the ground and yank them out painfully. 

"Yukari..".

Her temporary flicker of fear disappeared when a significantly sized gap opened above the sea, the multitude of unblinking eyes staring down at her with the youkai nowhere in sight.

So Eirin lowered her weapon, wondering what Yukari was up to and the glint of something silver within the gap was all the answer she needed in what was about to happened.

She uttered an expletive as 5 swords flew towards her, Eirin barely dodging them.

Dashing to the side was futile as 5 swords turned into 10, and 10 morphed into 30, each multiplying till Eirin was surrounded by gaps around her, all shooting swords, knives and daggers at her.

The whooshing of the weapons skimmed past her, too close for comfort since she was surrounded, forcing her to dodge with as much speed as she could muster. But it wasn't enough as the intensity of the storm of swords pelleted her, scarring her deeply. 

One of the daggers wedged into her left thigh and she grimaced in pain as another sword skidded by her arm, slicing the skin up wide, blood gushing out. It continued, more projectiles sliding against her skin as she flew around to dislodge the weapon in her thigh, yanking it free and throwing it back into a gap.

Not the wisest move as a Doctor to remove it but she had little choice as the wound expanded and blood rushed out. 

Not the wisest move as a woman versed to Yukari'saabilities to fling it into a gap as it returned again and struck her back.

A sharp piercing sensation engulfed her body as Eirin hunched over, more swords nicking her skin, digging in till she could feel it everywhere. She flinched and stumbled while moving away from the hit zone to pull the dagger in her back out, injuring her hand in the process as she continued to zip closer to the gap in an effort to evade the weapons in them.

The wounds she was dotted in were not healing in time and there was only so long she could keep evading her lover's incessant attack. 

But she didn't have to wait for long as the blonde ceased the onslaught, body slowly being revealed from another gap. 

Legs first, then her body and then her face wearing an insufferable smirk. 

Eirin wiped at the blood on her cheek as she readied her own stance to fight hand to hand with her lover.

The change in the attack system had the Watatsuki sisters on edge, struggling to comprehend the volatility of what Eirin and Yukari were embroiled in. 

Toyohime and Yorihime could barely keep up with the sages, wisps of their bodies zapping around the air as plumes of energy formed whenever they collided.

Grunts could be heard as they knocked their fists and kicks together, both dodging and dipping as they rippled through the area in a dignified yet brutish manner.

Blows landed, flesh dipped, bones groaned as they continued to unleash their pent up energy at each other till they could barely slow down.

As she noticed Eirin aiming for her wounded shoulder, Yukari gripped the woman's arm, pushing it back, hearing a sickening crack as Eirin yelled at the action. She could hear each splinter disconnect with the cartilage and muscles, melding in the further as she shoved her arm furthe. 

The agonizing angle made Eirin falter, resorting to ramming her knee into Yukari's stomach to stop her.

It was one of the areas her arrow had hit when Yukari flinched so Eirin burrowed in harder, feeling the blood seep out as she removed her knee for a second and then thrust it in again till Yukari had to release her hand. 

Each brutal move discommoded the sages significantly as they felt their nerves crying out. 

But a reprieve was not in order. 

They both quickly readied another punch with their barely functional arms which collided to break skin on knuckles, sending them fluttering backwards to put some distance between them.

It was within that pause that they gasped, breathing through the pain to compose themselves, eyes taking note of the other which bellied the thrill in them while they recovered as well as they could.

This was beyond the legislation of the spell cards, which is _exactly_ what they wanted, commencing their battle again.

"Need a moment, Yukari?" Eirin yelled over as she smiled, her arm appearing unnatural, hanging loose at her side, bloodied and lifeless. 

The youkai returned her lover's bravado and winked whilst pressing down an area of skin which had been flayed on her hip, "So considerate, but not required, sweetheart". 

The two women were more than exerted now as their damages slowed them down, but not enough to begin the next bout of their session.

Yukari stumbled from the air to the ground, her scattering of injuries oozing blood and who knew what else as her clothes were torn, breath coming out ragged.

Eirin dashed back slowly into the air as she coughed up blood, her already mangled arm hovering near her as the gashes on her body wept

"There is no harm in ending this now" Eirin goaded her. 

"Ending things? Oh, darling, I'm just getting started" she laughed as she yanked at the arrow that was stuck to the back of her shoulder so casually that Eirin was left stalled for her a moment. 

She hadn't been able to appreciate the rest of her weaponry exiting her lover's body but seeing that display certainly riled up the lunarian more that it should have as she chuckled. 

Well, she supposed that was how Yukari felt when she was plucking out the daggers that had her pinned like a voodoo doll when she was watching her with her thousand eyes.

They truly were something else like this, _together_.

The second round of danmaku was about to begin when the blonde prepared herself. 

**-Boundary "Quadruple Barrier of the Imperishable Night"-**

With the remainder of her energy, Yukari pulled out her fan, a coursing of lightly flickering from it as she announced her attack. 

Eirin quickly repositioned herself when she noticed the designs and sigil of a spell card Yukari had used before, one during their first fight and she quickly readied herself to start dodging.

It was waves and waves of gorgeous patterns in the form of squares, gorgeous but deadly and she leapt high into the air with a wave of blood dripping down her thigh as she started her dance of evasion.

She was weakened but undeterred, grazing the bullets in a way that was elegant despite her injures and Yukari was impressed.

Such was the lunar Goddess.

Still, she was not done as the entirety of her attack hammered around Eirin, making her move swiftly, without a break till the last depleting violet bullets skimmed out, a few colliding with Eirin in the chest, making her stumble in the air.

The space between the orbs was miniscule at best so Eirin had to rotate in the air, side to side to skim past the raid of bullets. Each quadruple square chased her till she could see that last one fade away and faced Yukari again. 

Keeping her movement going, Eirin executed her return. 

**-Medicine Sign "Butterfly Dream Pill - Nightmare Type"-**

She rapidly flipped over, a swift somersault before bringing her arm forward, creating her sigil for her attack. 

The sage didn't give Yukari a chance to predetermine where her next attack would be as a stream of lights swallowed the landscape, ramming into Yukari, covering her in a darkness that not even space could match up to. The youkai's eyes expanded in terror as she was imbued with images, mirages and hauntingly green and indigo bullets flying around her.

The errant pink pill shaped projectiles followed her like a magnet she couldn't wake from no matter where she ran. 

So Yukari attempted to abscond into her gap to evade the brunt of Eirin's stomach churning spell, nightmarish dreams and thoughts that Yukari shielded herself away from, pulling her down under.

With her body being battered by the black bullets when she reappeared, Yukari scrambled back and flew away from Eirin as the entourage of danmaku continued chasing her, making her zip around haphazardly. It was indeed a terrifying spell card and one where Yukari wondered if it adhered to the rules.

Her respite was offered when it ended so the youkai untethered her next spell card. 

**-Evil Spirits "Yukari Yakumo's Spiriting Away"-**

The youkai knew there was only one way to come out of the attack as she dashed upwards when she saw Eirin's spell card begin to waver as she appeared in front of her. 

They locked eyes, trying to figure each other out, gaze pensive which was when Yukari evicted her next move, essentially rendering Eirin motionless as she was swept away by the wave of bullets and gaps to who knew where as she was engulfed in sharp shades of pink slamming all around her. 

She dipped in and out, vivid pink lasers leading the way and not of her own accord as Yukari continued to take her away through many locations, ensuring that Eirin collided with any and everything in the gaps. 

No matter where she flew, a multitude of menacingly majestically orbs followed her. 

The sage could only protect herself by deflecting a few, nausea overwhelming her as she slammed onto the ground when Yukari was done with her but she had to think fast, think of a way to weaken her lover further as she gasped, her head spinning with vertigo settling given her impromptu trip. 

Wary on her feet, Eirin stood up and took in Yukari. 

**-Eternal Scarlet Sign "Plummeting Bhava-agra in a Pot"-**

In a collection of swift actions, she jumped up from the ground, managing a smirk at the sage while rounding on Yukari whom was still in the air, watching her. 

Eirin picked up her speed till she was literally circling Yukari, confusing her as she initiated her next card to trap her lover.

Yukari recognized the formation of the attack and scoffed in dismay.

The last thing she needed was a reminder of Eirin and Tenshi working together, the celestial more than making her attraction to the lunar sage as obvious as could be. 

Who'd have thought lunarians and celestials could work together despite their murky history. 

Troves of blue bullets, carmine flaming orbs and charcoal keystones circulated her, trapping her in a prison of danmaku, some dilacerating her body, shards of her dress scattering in the air. 

The hammering of the infernal keystones were an absolute pain to evade as she struggled to cut a path in front of the fire power. 

Before Yukari could attempt to escape, Eirin deployed the extent of the move, all of her strength zeroing into the space which covered the youkai in all directions. She didn't stop until the area where Yukari was was concealed in a cage of smoke.

It didn't clear yet, not until the lingering turquoise, bloody crimson and royal blue bullets fizzled into the space where Yukari was meant to be.

To Eirin's partial surprise, when the dust cleared, the blonde wasn't there.

She turned back quickly to see Yukari appearing from a gap behind her and though she escaped the brunt of the attack, it was evident with the fresh splodges of blood and sizzling tracks over her clothes that Yukari hadn't evaded it fully. 

"That is a good look on you" Eirin grinned and flew back a tad. 

"Glad you think so, I was thinking how wonderful you would appear in a similar attire" Yukari jested back. 

They were both breathing heavy, eyes alight with excitement and adoration, a paradox if there was ever such a description of the couple. 

Eirin flexed her fingers of her functioning hand, her silver locks matted with red and strewn everywhere, injuries appearing picturesque. 

Yukari couldn't have thought of her as more beautiful. 

"Well, you're free to try" the lunarian smiled cheekily. 

"I just might". 

She raked her blue orbs over her lover, tracing the exposed flesh, marred with her handy work with her blonde hair barely in place now, the bun spilling loose. 

Eirin's mind could only summarise her as resplendent. 

"Final spell?".

Yukari nodded, "Final spell".

They inched backwards in preparation for the climax of their duel. 

After the confirmation of the apex of this brawl, they both lost their smiles as the final round commenced.

They were both at ease, melding in with the serene atmosphere over the desolate side of the Moon, sprinkled with a sense of jocularity given the sages final preparation. 

The air was tense, bodies rigid as a bond of understanding floated between them. 

It was all that was needed to be exchanged as Yukari went first. 

**-"Profound Danmaku Barrier Phantasm, Foam and Shadow"-**

Yukari's eyes were alight with the violets glowing, her busted lips and battered face enhancing her lingering elegance as she summoned her parasol and aimed it at her lover.

It was enough of a catalyst for Eirin to start floating backwards as the youkai's impending attack signalled it would almost be impossible to dodge fully.

It was the epitome of Yukari's untouchable abilities, as the creator and destroyer of any and every barrier, of life itself.

It was applicable for the last move as she ejected a collection of violet, plum and white orbs which illuminated the blackened air of the Moon. 

Eirin gasped as an instant wave of power spewed at her, cornering her in the midst of the barrage while her lover's attack continued to rain down from every angle and barrier conceivable.

She could not breath, blinded by the onslaught as she was then engulfed by the dark, suffocating within it whilst being pieced by the bullets of the danmaku till she was volleyed to the floor. The stability was welcoming as her head settled and air rapidly exited her body whilst she plunged down. 

Eirin's back had been burned substantially whilst grazing the numerous lasers in the sky as she hit the ground, skimming across the rocky terrain, watching for Yukari when she finally stopped. 

In a quick dash upwards, Eirin regained her footing and formed her final card.

 **-Mind of God "Omoikane's Brain"-**

Yukari's spell died out so Eirin didn't wait a moment, kicking herself up from the floor, disregarding her almost immobility. Waiting meant giving Yukari time to evade so she unleashed her final spell card whilst hovering over the surface till she could raise herself in the air.

Yukari was breathing hard, clenching her teeth whilst taking in the curtain of cerulean, sapphire and black, the fire of the lunarian's attack encompassing her entirely. 

It was the essence of Eirin's mind, her intelligence, her history, her name.

The explosions of light were immense as the youkai weaved through the thousands of bullets, more than and handful sinking into her skin and burrowing within her. She kept her eyes on Eirin, zipping back and forth while the remnants of the attack continued to purge out from behind her lover, a light show if ever there was such a comparison. 

She tried to deflect a few with her own danmaku but it was not sufficient enough to dissolve the wave barrelling towards her. 

Flying to the side merely postponed the inevitable while she located as many pockets of space as possible to hover in as the intensity of the attack flourished. 

Yukari had to graze it out till it all came to a lull, losing sight of Eirin. 

The youkai uttered a curse under her breath, one eye closed due to it being scraped near the side whilst she scanned the area. 

It was a warzone around her and she couldn't help but smirk at what the humans would make of the Moon if they ever returned. 

Her thoughts were short lived when the lunar societies architect appeared, her shadow through the smoke becoming more and more vivid the faster she zipped towards Yukari.

There was a glint in the bright blue eyes, littered with coy undertones, beckoning Yukari to her for one final assault.

And who was the youkai to deny something that Eirin desired. 

So she rushed towards the woman, grin widening before they collided, a megaton of energy exuding off of the two sages. 

They depleted the last of their strength into a string of close range attacks, the sages dancing over the sea in a way where the body of water below shimmered majestically.

Their movements may have been elegant but their bodies had a certain limit which they had gone beyond. 

It was as if the several months from their last entanglement had charged it, more so than usual and the duo didn't mind, giving to each other what they did in many other ways till it all splintered down like asteroids plummeting to a planet.

In a final act of exerting their pent up feelings, plumes of bullets collided with each other as they ended up in a deadlock, violet meeting cerulean, the splashing of their colours joining together to create a beautiful display till it had to reach a denouement. 

Both women rushed at each other, a charged bullet in hand, the attack colliding violently which sent them crashing to the Moon's surface.

It was quite the explosion, dust and debris flinging everywhere as the surface gained another chasm, courtesy of the two sages within it.

The ashen smoke piled high into the air as the ground halted from shaking given the sheer range of the explosion till an eerie silence settled over the battlefield. 

Yorihime and Toyohime watched on, their eyes trained on the impact site as there was no sign of Eirin and Yukari.

"Think they actually managed to disintegrate each other?" Yorihime wondered, slight concern filtering over her winsome features. 

"Unlikely. This is Master and Yukari we're talking about" she replied, "Even after a battle like that, they won't be able to kill each other".

"Hm, I suppose" the younger Princess agreed, "I suppose this would mark the end of the duel. Let's go check on them".

The blonde nodded, floating into the air with her sister as they made their way to the scene of the fight. 

Within the newly formed crater, two bodies were a few meters apart, laying on the ground.

The smoke cleared to reveal Yukari on her side, coughing up, battered and bleeding with her outfit more or less in tatters. She was the first to recover from the impact as her eyes acclimated to the scene around her, searching for Eirin while she slowly got to her hands and knees.

"Eirin.." she winced and grabbed the wound on her ribs, "Where are you?". 

Despite the state of her, the lunarian's voice was just as composed, if not slightly shaky as Yukari's eyes ran around to see the woman near her, face down and slowly trying to get up, "Here".

She was just as injured as the youkai, if not more, arms marred with welts and scars with her left arm angled in a way that did not seem right which was a given. She gave up on her attempt to sit up properly and maneuvered herself so that she way laying facing upwards, admiring the sky above as she heard Yukari managing to crawl to her.

The blonde's face popped up above her, obstructing the view but Eirin didn't mind, what she was seeing now was far more stunning.

"Nice night for star gazing, sweetheart?" she jested as Yukari had done earlier, cupping the woman's cheek. 

Yukari chuckled, leaning into the palm on her face, "Well, I've had _less_ exciting dates, I'll give you that" she teased and took a breath in, eyes sweeping over Eirin's body, "Are you feeling okay?".

"Hm, like I've been put through the wringer by my eccentric youkai lover" she laughed, "I can't believe you broke my arm". 

The blonde smiled apologetically, an open and vulnerable one that melted Eirin's heart.

This was as open and expressive as anyone would see them. 

The guards and the barriers gone, just two women, in love.

She ran a finger gently over said arm, slowly grazing the tips, "Perhaps this was a tad too much". 

"It's alright, you give as good as you get" Eirin smiled, eyes closing at the tender touch. 

"You love it" Yukari replied softly and lowered her face down.

"You are not wrong".

Eirin's lidded eyes took in the way her lover was touching her, wiping at the blood splattered over her face. Her functioning hand brushed back some of the blonde's locks behind her ears, the action fleeting, the whole scene so delicate considering what they had been doing.

Even now, having Yukari like this still felt surreal and the same was felt by the youkai.

That despite their turbulent history, they found this lull, a pocket of clouds hiding an eternal jewel for something more to happen between them.

And it did. 

So Yukari's next words made the lunar sage simmer in an abundance of warmth, bringing her hand over Yukari's that was on her face again, "I love you, Eirin".

Eirin's fingertips then crawled up the side of Yukari's face, carding into her hair, "I love you too".

They sealed their admissions with a soft kiss, lips barely touching given their injuries but it was perfect because sometimes, that is all that was needed. 

A light kiss, a loitering look, a lingering touch.

For beings like them that could change the world and beyond with simple actions, it was these moments with each other that they could succumb to, moments of utter and absolute tenderness despite their sparring.

No matter how battered their bodies were, the sensation of their lips brushing over each other's was what signified their journey, their games.

They were complex women that craved an inkling of simplicity and that was something they had found in each other.

Their tender break was interrupted by a teasing voice coming from above, "Well, we were worried for no reason, Yorihime, they're definitely fine".

Yorihime smirked and shook her head as Yukari waved at them, giving them a wink with Eirin smiling up from her position.

"I'm not entirely sure who lost this bout" Yorihime stated, "They both look as worse for wear as each other".

"Probably Master since she's still on her back".

"And that's just the way I like her" Yukari grinned at her blonde counterpart who waved her fan towards her face at the inclination.

"Too much information, thank you" Yorihime rolled her eyes.

"Believe me, you've been spared from the worst of it, Yorihime" Eirin sighed with a chuckle and rubbed her lover's back.

"Indeed, and that is only reserved for _you_ , my love".

"Duly noted" Eirin grinned, curling a few strands of blonde around her fingers, "Should we head back home soon?". 

"In a moment" Yukari said and clasped Eirin's hand in hers, "You were not wrong about the stars".

Tentatively, Yukari nestled herself on Eirin's chest without disturbing her healing wounds, feeling the speed of her heart slowly climbing down from the adrenaline and Eirin couldn't help but smile as she pressed her chin against Yukari's head. 

Her hand nestled over Yukari's waist, tracing the exposed skin to assuage her marks as she exhaled with content.

Like clock work, this was how all of their lunar encounters ended, both curled up together as they recuperated enough to get back to Earth. 

Beneath the light of a million stars.

***

Back in Gensokyo, the gentleness of the late night lingered around the Moriya Shrine.

The mild autumn air wafted around as the figures perched on the grounds continued their idle conversation in regards to their missing two companions.

Yuyuko's eyes dazzled under the boastful night of the full Moon, prompting her to cogitate her encounter of being on the surface of the wandering satellite. The soft smile on her lips made Kanako playfully grab the Princess as she was seated next to her.

"I'm sure they are fine, Yuyuko" she assuaged the woman when fuchsia eyes met her own and Kanako melted at the sight, "At least enough to hobble back to Earth".

"I don't know" Okina remarked, leaning back on her hands on the ground with Byakuren perched by her side, "Those were quite the interstellar fireworks" she grinned while bringing the sake dish to her lips, "I have a feeling tonight's sparring might have been more aggressive than usual".

"Despite that.." Byakuren chided the blonde, "Kanako is right. I think they may have arrived at Eientei a while ago since there doesn't seem to be any more disruptions".

"They are back" Yuyuko nodded, "And they have been doing this for a while now so it should be okay. It's just quite something for them to be engaging in".

"How so?".

Yuyuko smiled at Okina, "Well, after their own history. To go back to where it began and return to where it blossomed".

"Ever the romantic" Kanako grinned as Yuyuko winked at her, "Things do have a funny way of working out".

"More so since there is a lull after the most recent incident in terms of the events of hell. It just happened to fall on the day of the full Moon which is their night".

Byakuren's confabulation made sense as they took in the dark sky and the Moon, the centrepiece of many entanglements with Gensokyo that they were surprised that the third Genso-Luna war hadn't developed yet. 

Not that it was a path anyone desired to go down so the women were simply grateful that Eirin and Yukari had managed to maintain their relationship despite their rugged past.

They all had their own altercations with those they had befriended which were seated around them now in a bond that couldn't be rivalled.

And Yukari & Eirin were a part of that.

"I do wonder who won" Okina piped in, feeling the tips of Byakuren's fingers rotate over her chest when the Priestess rested her head on her shoulder.

"It usually ends in a draw, doesn't it?" Kanako mused.

The sight of a familiar gap opening caught the women's attention as Yukari's signature bows, eyes and depths of darkness appeared in front of them.

"I think it might have been Yukari's win" Eirin's voice came out, "She was on her feet quicker than I was" she added when walking in with the blonde, hand in hand as they waved in greeting.

"Welcome back to the land of the living" Okina grinned and shot Yuyuko a wink, "And partial living, of course".

"Smooth" Yukari laughed, "How are you all doing?".

The sages seated themselves in front of their circle as the others took them in.

They'd cleaned up before arriving at the shrine and after some quick touch ups and cleansing of the wounds, both Eirin and Yukari appeared far more put together than they had been on the Moon. The remnants of their battle was still prevalent and their injuries hadn't fully healed yet, especially Eirin's arm, but it was enough to provide the apparition that the two had only been in a minor scuffle.

Which absolutely wasn't the case but they didn't want to worry their companions. 

"Better than you two by the looks of it" Kanako chuckled, "Not that you don't look beatific regardless". 

"Kanako's in a flattering mode I see".

"Isn’t she always?" Yuyuko said whilst she skimmed her fingers over Eirin's face and neck, the cool touch doing wonders for the woman as she caressed the scatter of cuts to her skin whilst eyeing up her arms. 

The mountain Goddess smirked at Eirin's response as she trailed a fingertip over her bandaged wrist, sliding up to press lightly over the scratches and scars. 

Kanako wasn't wrong as they wondered just how _far_ they had gone tonight whilst noticing the red jagged lines near Yukari's upper arms that were not covered by her casual dress.

Byakuren assessed the two as well, noticing the rise of skin over Yukari's collarbone as she stroked it whilst Okina reached out and ran a finger down a covered arrow wound, feeling the depth it had created. 

The blonde Goddess concealed a wince on behalf Yukari, taking in the bluish bruises scattered over Yukari's neck that jutted out. 

Eirin and Yukari looked at each other before grinning sheepishly, "It isn't as bad as it looks" Yukari smiled at the Priestess and took her hand, "We've healed fairly quickly".

"Indeed" Eirin nodded and clasped Yuyuko's hand in hers as she felt Kanako's eyes roam over her, "The perks of immortality..and whatever Yukari has that keeps her chthonic means to her existence going" she teased. 

"I can't reveal _every_ trick" the youkai winked at her lover, "That would ruin the romance".

"Yeah, unlikely considering the way you two go at each other, and I mean that in _every_ way" Okina teased.

"Takes a new meaning to foreplay huh".

"Kanako" Byakuren chided the woman next to her playfully as she squeezed the woman's shoulder.

"Hey, we're all thinking it. So, Yukari won this time?".

"She did" Eirin confirmed and smiled at her blonde, "She pulled out her most impressive arsenal that were next to impossible to avoid".

"Says you, Miss 'Let me go all Goddess mode' on Yukari" the youkai laughed as the women shared their banter, marvelling at the way the two just seemed so in synch, a nexus between them. 

The remnants of their sparring session appeared to have reinvigorated them in ways nothing else could but at the same time, it did nothing to diminish what the two felt for each other, something that couldn't be touched upon by the influence of anything else.

That's what made them balance out beautifully while they ameliorated the extents of their power, the ebb and flow that transpired between them and the other women could see that as clear as they could witness the stars in the sky.

Eirin squeezed Yukari's hand in hers, "It was necessary. I suppose it was another reminder of what I am dealing with" she grinned at the others.

"I've had a lifetime of that as has Yuyuko so it is your turn, Eirin" Okina quipped and looked at Byakuren, "I'm more than content with this amazing woman".

"You have no boundaries, do you?" the Priestess laughed, tugging the blonde locks over the woman's tabard.

"That is more Yukari's forte" Yuyuko laughed softly, "But it's nice, isn't it? To feel at ease despite the turbulence aound us".

"In a location like Gensokyo, that pattern follows" the mountain Goddess smirked, drawing Yuyuko closer to her, "Those brief moments of inactivity can be a refection".

"I couldn't agree more with that. I believe life is complex enough, be that as a youkai, human and anything else. So why not take a moment to indulge in the aspects that provide us joy" Yukari smiled and gazed into Eirin's eyes, "It has been in the making for such a long time, hasn't it, Eirin?". 

The goddess toyed with Yukari's fingers, the space between them rescinding as they communicated things with their gaze that no other could decipher before she answered, "Indeed, Yukari. Most situations have an interesting way of working out whenever _you_ are involved".

"I'm not sure if that is a compliment or an insult".

"Possibly both" Byakuren smiled at the duo, "That in itself is a positive aspect. No being is perfect, after all"

"It is within the imperfections where we find the most peace, building upon what is fixed".

Yuyuko's sentiments couldn't ring more true for the entire group as they nestled into the comfortable aura around them. 

Within their own intensions and incidents did they all have their reasons, some which may have appeared flawed to those on the outside.

Yukari and Eirin were no different in the means of how they carried themselves to achieve that serenity between them.

As two sides of the same coin.


End file.
